Deathmask Divine
by i wuv yooh gummi bear
Summary: A Song-fic to Deathmask Divine by The Black Dahlia Murder. "I want you closer, my Hina...your all mine." He purred into the mortal's ear. Demonic!NarutoXHinata


Hiya :D this is my first song fic! XD woohoo! The song is Deathmask Divine by The Black Dahlia Murder *I would fawk this song I luv it so much O-o*

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or The Black Dahlia Murder and their beautiful music…wahhhhhhhh Dx this is also a dark fic so like, if u dnt like dis stuff yuh can go buh bai :D anyway enjoy!

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

**Removal of the eyes gives my heart a saddened chill **

**I preserve them in formaldehyde to gaze upon at will **

**How their greenish flecks befell me that starlit winter's night **

**I lost all that I ever was while locked within their sight**

"Hiiinnnaaaa…." Bright, crimson red irisis stabbing her all over her body like a million tiny pins. Not one part of her fragile weak body was untouched, or unseen. Her dark indigo hair flowed over her revealed body perfectly. Sweat covered almost every other inch of her body. Pure white eyes dared not to stare straight into his.

**Before you sits a broken man, your fragile pinkish heart in hand**

**Peculiar how it can hurt so bad while love is only in the mind**

**I sew the gaping chestwound, each thread is made with love**

**The bosom where I would rest my face is covered in your blood**

Tears escaped her eyes and she froze as his head inched closer to hers. She would pull back, yet it was like she couldn't escape, as if fate brought them to together by force."Don't be like that, Hina…" His voice stung into her ears. She's not going to reply to him, she rarely did, only if it was really needed.

**No**

**This is not the end,**

**You'll live on eternally**

**Oh**

**Lord it's not the end,**

**My secret you'll forever be**

"W-why?" She chocked out. Pain gripped her senses as his claws dug deep into her pale soft skin. Blood was leaving her fresh wounds quickly as she griped the bed sheets until she was white knuckled. His tongue licked away the blood almost greedily. She became flustered as he purposely only used the tip of his tongue to do so. "I love you Hinata…"

**I interrupt this transformation, A familiar lust swelling in me**

**A long and soulful kiss, the shades are drawn, the living world can't see**

**The coil of entrails, how curious the smell, so pungent to my eager nostrils**

**Hands further compelled**

Red markings were spotted along her neck as he traveled down her body. Her head rested against the blood covered cushion of a pillow. She was breathing hard, out of fear mainly. His hands squeezed her thighs, earning a low, barely hearable, moan to escape her kiss swollen lips. His smirk caught her eye and she flinched, those fangs. Fingers getting weak from tearing at the silk sheets. He was going to be the death of her.

**No**

**It's not the end**

**Forever you'll be in my arms.**

**I could never let you go**

**My darling, cold and blue**

**I wonder are you dreaming still**

**Spread eagled, blood removed**

Legs spread, all she could do was watch in agony. The demon was completely taking her, violently. Her tear stained eyes shut tightly. The familiar creaking of the bed formed in her fragile, aching ears. Unwanted moans creeping from her mouth every second. His sharp teeth were chewing on her neck, ripping the skin. His huge hands roughly groping her breast. "A-ahhh!" She cried out in terror with every awful painful thrust he would make.

**I weave the sucking trocar**

**beneath your bruising skin**

**tonight I'll lay beside you darling**

**In necromantic sin**

"Mine…mine….mine…" He chanted softly into her ear, making her mentally ill. He held her so lovingly and gently, as if she was a piece of glass that could easily break into a million pieces and never be found again. Even though his body was amazingly toned and very warm, she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand that her body was enjoying this, snuggling up closer to his warmth, though her mind wanted to be far away. Naruto smirked darkly, his arms around her waist tightened roughly and yanked her closer to his body, forcing out a small cry from Hinata. "I want you closer, my Hina…your all mine."

**Pinned to the bed sheets like a priceless butterfly **

**you're mine**

**I hear your voice, so precious, echoing deeply inside**

**I did my best to love you while you did live and breathe**

**This tender taxidermy trophy of the bereaved.**

Hinata pressed herself as far into the edge of the tub as she possibly could, staring at an extremely pissed off Naruto. "What the fuck are you doing?" He calmly asked her, grabing her by her sore wrist and yanking her unto him so she now sat on his naked torso. Although she couldn't see through the water, she could definately feel it. The mortal girl was blushing fiercely, she didn't try to get out of his hold, god knows what'll happen to the poor girl. He angrily nibbled on her earlobe. Large hands gripped her by the ass and pushed her closer, if possible. His mouth abandon her ear and began to leave rough, hot kisses down her neck and collar bone. When he reached her breast she tensed and began to pull away. "N-no! S-s-stop Naru-" She was cut off by her own moan as he bit her nipple roughly. His tongue quickly lapped over her now sore nipple. She couldn't help but cling unto him, arms finding their way around his neck. Yes, of course she felt sick by doing so but she just couldn't help it. The way he touched her…

**I could never let you go**

**My darling, cold and blue**

**I wonder are you dreaming still**

**Spread eagled, blood removed**

"Goodnight, my Hina." He purred into her ear, before laying a rough, lip brusing kiss to her lips. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away and pulled her body to rest on top of his. He stroked her hair softly, letting his long fingers intertwine with the strands of her hair. Hinata laid their, listening to his heart, and counting all the beats. "I love you, Hinata." His words pulled her from her previous counting. She brought her head up to meet his, a soft yet nervous smile upon her beautiful face. He caressed her cheek. "I love you too Naruto."

**I weave the sucking trocar**

**beneath your bruising skin**

**tonight I'll lay beside you darling**

**In necromantic sin**

Author's Amazing Note - I personally think this is amazing :D I mean like, I just want to rape Naruto he is so damn sexy! Lol But what do you think? Any comments?


End file.
